Punainen sateenvarjo
by Tuliharja
Summary: /"Tajuatko, että kastut kokonaan Haru." "Hm." Ystävällisesti Yuki tarjosi punaista sateenvarjoa eläinradan härälle, hymyillen hellästi nuoremmalleen. Lue ja kommentoi! One-shot.


Nimi: _Punainen sateenvarjo_

Kirjoittaja:_ Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke:_ Fruits Basket kuuluu oikeutetusti Natsuki Takayalle. Minä vain kirjoitan fan fictiota siitä._

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _Käänsin tämän ficin omasta, toisesta ficistäni jonka nimi oli "The Red umbrella". Kirjottaessani sitä, ajattelin parasta ystävääni ja ajattelin, 'miksei?' Joten käänsin nyt sen nyt suomeksi. Tämä ficci on omistettu parhaalle ystävälleni, joka on todella _mahtava_ ihminen. Muutenkin, tämä ficci sopii Ystävänpäivään. Sillä, Ystävänpäivä ei ole vain rakastavaisille, mutta myös ystäville. Muistakaa tämä ihmiset; ystävät ovat_ todella _arvokkaita! Hyvää Ystävänpäivää!_ _Toivottavasti nautitte tästä ficistä!_

* * *

**~*~Punainen sateenvarjo~*~**

Yuki Sooma katseli synkkää taivasta huokaisten raskaasti. Säätiedotus oli luvannut aurinkoista päivää, ja mitä vielä! Oli alkanut sataa kaatamalla, kun hän oli lopultakin päässyt apteekkiin ostamaan särkylääkettä ja muita tarvikkeita Tooru Hondalle, joka oli uudestaan saanut flunssan. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hänen oli täytynyt myös ostaa vihreää teetä sille idiootti kissalle, joka oli näyttänyt myös tulleen kipeäksi. Ja tietysti, tehden tämän päivän vain entistä enemmän surkeammaksi, Shigure oli valittanut, että laastarit, aspiriini ja yskänlääke olivat loppu! Eläinradan rotta pohti ärtyneesti, miksi piski oli oikein maininnut yskänlääkkeen; mihin ihmeeseen se piski oikein tarvitsisi sitä? Ja vielä tärkeämpi kysymys, (tavallaan) kuka ihmeessä oli oikein käyttänyt sen loppuun?

Miettien tätä Yuki vilkaisi uudestaan raskaita pilviä, tummalla taivaalla. Näytti aivan siltä, kuin taivas olisi päättänyt tänään esiintyä yhtä synkkänä ja raskaana, kuin hänen mielialansa muita ihmisiä kohtaan. Yuki ei itse asiassa ollut tänään ollenkaan niin ihastuttavalla ja iloisella tuulella. Päinvastoin.

Kulunut viikko oli melkein ollut katastrofi: yksi typerä, asenneongelmainen kissa hoidettavana, ylivilkas jänis, hullut fani-tytöt ja kaiken oli kruunannut se, että Shigure ja Ayame olivat päättäneet liittoutua keskenään. Yuki oli oppinut mitä sana "helvetti" oikein tarkoitti, kun Shigure oli käyttänyt partaveitsen terävää älyään tehdäkseen suunnitelman Yukin päänmenoksi ja Ayame oli toteuttanut tämän.

Yukin kasvoille nousi synkkä, tyytymätön ilme kun hän vain ajattelikin tuota epäonnen päivää. Oli ollut lähellä, _todella lähellä_, ettei hän ollut tehnyt murhaa. Kahta itse asiassa. Ne kaksi olivat käytännössä häpäisseet hänet, kun he olivat pakottaneet hänet pukeutumaan yhteen Ayamen tyttömäisistä asuista ja sitten…sitten…

Yuki ravisti päätään, kun hän astui kadun ylitse, mikä käytännössä tulvi vedestä. Epäonnekseen Yuki huomasi pian, että hänen kenkänsä alkoivat kastua. Ainakin hänellä oli hänen sateenvarjonsa, jonka Tooru oli niin ystävällisesti ostanut hänelle sen jälkeen, kun hänen vanha oli mennyt rikki. Tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut vain ja ainoastaan sen vuoksi, koska typerä katti oli päättänyt, että jos hän joutuisi kärsimään sateesta, niin 'hiton rottakin' saisi. Se siitä sateenvarjosta, kun Kyoo oli uudestaan saanut yhden lapsellisista kiukunpuuskistaan ja käytännössä tuhonnut kaiken ympäriltään. Tietenkin Tooru oli syyttänyt itseään tästä, mitä ikinä se olikin ollut, ja oli ostanut Yukille uuden sateenvarjon, vaikka Yuki oli yrittänyt estellä häntä…epäonnistuen pahasti. Kuten yleensäkin, kun kyse oli Toorusta.

Joten, maksaakseen takaisin palveluksen, hän oli nyt mennyt ostamaan lääkettä Toorulle. Ja kysyjän ollessa Tooru, hän oli myös suostunut ostamaan muut tarvikkeet ääliö kissalle ja piskille.

Yukin kävellessä eteenpäin, hän ohitti monta kauppaa ja kahvilaa, mitkä kaikki näyttivät _todella_ kutsuvilta, vallitsevan sään vuoksi. Mutta hän ei pysähtynyt, hän ei voinut. Hänen täytyisi päästä niin pian kuin mahdollista takaisin kotiin, että hän voisi antaa lääkkeen Toorulle…Sitten voisikin tappaa Shiguren, kun oli vielä oikealla fiiliksellä…loistava suunnitelma. Loppujen lopuksi hänen veljensä oli tyhmä ja tietämätön hölmö, joten voisiko Yuki oikeastaan syyttää häntä siitä, että hän oli keksinyt jättävänsä veljensä koulun ulkopuolelle, niin tyttömäisessä asussa? Ei, idea oli ollut täysin Shiguren, ja sen vuoksi hän hoitelisikin hänet ensiksi. Silti hänen veljensäkin saisi maksaa, koska hän oli vain riemastunut siitä, että hän oli nähnyt pikkuveljensä tällaisessa asussa. Tämä oli vain kannustanut lisää tyttöjä piirittämään ja terrorisoimaan Yukia.

Harmaahiuksinen teini kirosi kaikkia tietämiä jumaliaan, kun hän käveli pitkin märkiä katuja, vain kuullakseen tulevan ukkosmyrskyn kovan jytinän taustalla.

Ayame oli vain ajatellut, että se oli täysin normaalia, kun tytöt olivat piirittäneet Yukia. Loppujen lopuksi 'Yukihan oli yhtä hyvän näköinen kuin veljensä, joten tietysti oli normaalia, että muut hullaantuivat tällaisesta'. Yuki oli toivonut, että Hatori olisi pyyhkinyt kaksikon muistot, etteivät he muistaisi häntä niin kiusallisessa asussa…koska tietäen Shiguren ja Ayamen, niin he muistuttaisivat Yukia tästä tapahtumasta koko hänen loppuelämänsä.

Mutta hän oli epäonnistunut.

Hatori oli vain moittinut kahta muuta, sanoen jotain tyyliin 'teidän kahden pitäisi olla aikuisia – joten käyttäytykää sen mukaan'.

Yuki huokaisi syvään tuntien itsensä masentuneeksi.

Hänen elämänsä oli lopussa.

Ja vaikka hänen elämänsä ei päättyisikään sen vuoksi, että häntä oli nöyryytetty sillätavalla koulun edessä, niin ainakin sitten, kun Akito näkisi _sen_ kuvan…

Shigure, se paskiainen, oli ottanut hänestä kuvan, siinä saamarin puvussa. Yuki oli jo ehtinyt polttaa kuvan, hänen suureksi onnekseen ja Ayamen suureksi suruksi. Harmi vain, Shigurella oli vieläkin ne negatiivit…

Yuki tärisi hivenen ajatuksesta, mitä Akito tekisi tai sanoisi hänelle, jos hän saisi tietää tästä. Loppujen lopuksi, olihan Akito julma ja kieroutunut Jumala…

Huokaisten, hän pysähtyi nyt yhden näyteikkunan eteen, katsoen kuvajaistaan lasista. Hän näytti kurjalta; hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä surua ja alakuloisuutta. Hänen suupielensä olivat alaspäin, ja hänen kerran täydelliset hiuksensa roikkuivat nyt, saaden hänet näyttämään aivan hukkuneelta rotalta. Yuki Sooma, lukionsa "Prinssi", mietti katkerasti mitä hänen fani-klubinsa sanoisi _nyt_, jos he näkisivät hänet tässä tilassa. Täydellisesti sekaisin.

Hiljaa, hän käänsi selkänsä tälle näylle, jatkaen matkaansa. Viikonloppu oli pitkä aika. Toivon mukaan kaikki unohtaisivat maanantaihin mennessä ristiinpukeutumis-fiascon; koko tapahtuma oli sattunut keskiviikkona, ja siitä lähtien Yuki oli pitänyt matalaa profiilia. Vaikka koulussa olikin ollut jotain mitätöntä juoruilua tästä, pahimpien juorujen väittäessä, että Yukilla oli "ongelmia".

Mistä muistuikin Yukin mieleen, Hatsuharu oli ollut ailahtelevaisempi kuin normaalisti.

Yuki kurtisti kulmiaan hivenen.

Myönnettäköön, että Haru oli temperamentikas suurimman osan ajasta, hänen persoonallisuutensa vaihtuen Mustan ja Valkoisen Harun välillä, mutta tämä oli jotenkin erilaista…_masentuneisuus_ ei ollut yhtään Harun tapaista…Ei sitten yhtään.

Yuki puraisi huultaan, tiedostaen vain epämääräisesti, että hänen kenkänsä olivat nyt pilalla, koska hänen kenkänsä lainehtivat käytännössä vedestä.

Luojalle kiitos, hän oli muuten kuiva, kun hän käveli eteenpäin. Muuten hän olisi aivan varmasti saanut kuumeen, ja hänen sairaushistorian tietäen, tämä ei todellakaan olisi hyvä asia! Koska Shiguren talossa pitäisi olla edes yksi, vastuuntuntoinen ihminen, Shiguren ja Kyoon molempien epäonnistuessa tässä asiassa, jos he edes yrittäisivät. Ja ennen kaikkea, _Shigure_.

Yuki käveli pitkin katua, huomaten että oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa tulla pimeämpää. Hän mietti hiljaa, jos kaukana kuuluva ukkosenjyrinä lupaisi oikeaa myrskyä. Mutta tämä ajatus meni nopeasti taka-alalle, kun hänen ajatuksensa menivät uudestaan Haruun. Yuki pystyi helposti muistamaan tunteen, mikä oli paistanut Harun kasvoilla jo muutaman päivän – loukkaantuminen…ja…surullisuus? Sitä oli vaikea uskoa, mutta Yuki oli nähnyt Harun harmaissa silmissä hivenen surullisen katseen, aina kun hän oli luullut, että hän oli yksin.

Oli myös jotakin muuta, mikä häiritsi pahasti Yukia.

Haru ei ollut puhunut kenellekään keskiviikon jälkeen.

Shokissa, Yuki pysähtyi. Vesipisarat löivät raskaasti vasten Yukin sateenvarjoa, kun hän seisoi keskellä tietä, jähmettyneenä. Haru ei ollut puhunut hänelle keskiviikkona, ei sen "dilemman" jälkeen. Yuki ei voinut uskoa mietteitään. Voisiko Haru olla muka niin pikkumainen ja uskoa huhuja, että hänellä oli "ongelmia"? Haru, joka oli aina kuin viilipytty, eikä välittänyt pikkujutuista? Vaikka Yukin oli pakko myöntää; kun Haru oli Mustana, niin olihan se hieman häiritsevää. Mutta hän oli jo tottunut siihen; se oli vain osa Harua ja antoi hieman särmää hänen luonteeseensa. Kyllä Haru pystyi olemaan todella kiltti, jos hän vain lopettaisi hänen satunnaisen halailunsa ja rakkauden julistamisensa…Niin kuin hän muka tietäisi yhtään _sellaisista_ asioista.

Ravistaen päätään, eläinradan rotta jatkoi kävelyään. Vaikka Haru olikin aina välillä tuollainen, ei hän voinut olla hymyilemättä kun hän vain ajatteli nuorempaansa. Harun hymyt olivat yksi harvoista asioista, mitä hän odotti aina innokkaasti tapahtuvan. Mutta nyt näytti siltä, ettei Haru enää hymyilisi…ei ainakaan hänelle. Kuka nyt haluaisi olla hänen kanssaan? Ihmisen, jolla oli läjäpäitten "ongelmia"? Yuki kyllä myönsi että hänellä oli muutama…no hyvä on, enemmän kuin _muutama_…

Hän vain toivoi, että Haru unohtaisi tämän ja lakkaisi olemasta niin alakuloinen ja olisi enemmän…no, Harumainen. Tämä uusi Haru oli vain niin…_kylmä_. Tällä uudella Harulla ei ollut yhtään Harun tulista luontoa…

Harmaahiuksinen teini käveli hiljaa sateessa, hänen raskas hengityksensä ja vesipisaroiden ääni vasten hänen sateenvarjoaan, tuoden edes jotain ääntä kylmenevään iltaan. Hän katsoi nyt ylöspäin, toivoen näkevänsä edes pilkahduksen sinisestä taivaasta – edes pienen merkin siitä, että sade olisi armollinen ja loppuisi. Mutta tällainen oli vain toiveajattelua, kun Yuki käänsi katseensa takaisin eteensä, nähden jotakin. Siristäen silmiään, Yuki tajusi nyt että hänen edessään oli jotakin, ei jotakin, vaan _joku_ – joku tuttu, vain parin metrin päässä. Lähestyessään henkilöä, Yukista tuntui aivan kuin tämä olisi tapahtunut ennenkin, kun hän pysähtyi pojan eteen, tuijottaen häntä.

"Tajuatko, että kastut kokonaan Haru", Yuki totesi yksinkertaisesti, katsellen likomärkää Hatsuharua, joka istui kylmällä jalkakäytävällä. Jos totta puhutaan, Haru näytti pahemmalta kuin Yuki; hänen mustavalkoinen tukkansa roikkui hänen kasvojensa sivuilla, märkänä ja sekalaisena, hänen tummien silmiensä ollessa ilmeettömät. Yuki mietti miksi ihmeessä Haru oikein istuskeli ulkona, tässä säässä! Hänhän voisi saada tällä menolla kuuman!

Tai vielä pahempaa, muuttaa muotoaan…

"Hm", Haru lopultakin vastasi, kohottaen hieman katsettaan, kuin vasta nyt nähden Yukin ensikertaa. Hänen ilmeensä oli vieläkin hivenen tyhjä ja näytti aivan siltä kuin hän ei tajuaisi missä ihmeessä hän oikein oli tai miten hän oli päässyt tänne.

Yuki tunsi miten hänen sydämensä löi kipeästi hänen rinnassaan, kun hän katseli nuorempaa eläinradan jäsentä. Haru oli vain niin surkean näköinen, eikä hän todellakaan ansainnut kipua minkä hän oli saanut.

Ystävällisesti Yuki tarjosi punaista sateenvarjoa eläinradan härälle, hymyillen hellästi nuoremmalleen. Yuki tiesi, että hän varmaan saisi nyt kuumeenkin ja kastuisi, puhumattakaan hänen pussistaan, mutta se ei haitannut häntä. Ei, jos Haru olisi edes vähän kuivempi.

Haru katsoi ilmeettömästi Yukia tovin, ennen kuin hänen silmiinsä syttyi hieman eloa ja pehmeyttä, Yukin iloksi. Hitaasti, Haru nousi ylös, koskettaen Yukin kättä, mikä piteli sateenvarjoa. Yukin silmät laajenivat hivenen kosketuksesta, mutta hän silti päästi irti sateenvarjosta, Harun pidellessä sitä nyt heille molemmille.

"Joten, minne mennään?" Haru kysyi yksinkertaisesti, kun Yuki kääntyi oikeaan suuntaan.

"Shigurelle", Yuki vastasi, kun he molemmat alkoivat kävellä talon suuntaan. Ainoat äänet muutamaan minuuttiin olivat vain sateenropina vasten sateenvarjoa ja maata ja heidän askeltensa ääni.

Lopulta, Yuki katkaisi hiljaisuuden kysyen: "Miksi oikein istuit siellä?"

Hän vilkaisi Harua, joka näytti miettivän kysymystä hetken, ennen kuin vastasi: "Ajattelin vain."

Jos kyseessä olisi ollut nyt jokin manga tai anime, valtava vesipisara olisi ilmestynyt Yukin päänsivuun, kuvaten hänen vaivaantuneisuuttaan. Oli vain jotenkin niin Harumaista, että hän aina eksyi tai hänen ajatuksensa pilveilivät. Tässä asiassa hän muistutti aivan Toorua. Kuitenkin, Toorun ja Harun ajatusten pilveileminen erosivat toisistaan ja joka kerta kun näin kävi Harulle, Yuki huomasi aina olevansa hämmästynyt asiasta.

Hätkähtäen, Yukin ajatukset keskeytyivät kun hän astui sateeseen, vasta nyt huomaten että Haru oli pysähtynyt. Nopeasti, hän astui takaisin sateenvarjon alle, mulkaisten ärtyneesti eläinradan härkää. Yuki huomasi nyt vasta Harun analysoivan katseen, mikä sai hänet punehtumaan hieman kun hän tiuskaisten kysyi: "Miksi me pysähdyimme?"

"Mietin vain, miksi oikein teit sen", Haru sanoi suoraan.

Yuki räpäytti silmiään hämillään, ymmärtämättä mistä toinen oikein puhui. Pian hän kuitenkin ymmärsi mitä Haru oikein tarkoitti, kiukustuen hieman hänelle. Ärtyneesti, Yuki käänsi katseensa pois Harun hieman uteliaasta katseesta, tiuskaistaessa seuraavat sanat hänen huolimattomaan kysymykseensä.

"Minut pakotettiin tekemään se", hän kertoi katkerasti Harulle. "Ei ollut, kuin olisin muka _nauttinut _siitä!"

"Hm", oli ainoa vastaus minkä hän vain sai, Yukin edelleen kieltäytyessä katsomasta Harua. Näytti todellakin siltä, että Haru oli pikkumainen ja uskoi kaiken maailman säälittäviä juoruakkoja! Tämä sai Yukin tuntemaan surulliseksi, mutta myös ärtyneeksi, vaikka hän tiesikin ettei hänen pitäisi välittää tästä…

Hänen ei pitäisi välittää mitä Haru oikein ajatteli hänestä. Mitä merkitystä sillä olisi? Eihän Yukilla ollut mitään ihastusta tai jotain Haruun…

Harmaahiuksinen teini päästi pienen kiljaisun, kun hän kastui uudestaan, Harun jatkaessa matkaa. Nopeasti, Yuki kiiruhti takaisin sateenvarjon alle, antaen murhaavan katseen Harulle. Jos Haru ei lakkaisi tekemästä tuota, hän todellakin saisi sen kuumeen. Kuitenkin vaikutti siltä, että toinen tuntui tahallaan jättäen huomioimatta Yukin katseen, kun hän alkoi uudestaan puhua.

"Sinun olisi pitänyt tapella vastaan, tiedätkös", Haru totesi, katsoen vain suoraan eteensä, antamatta edes katsetta Yukille.

Yuki kurtisti kulmiaan, tuntien itsensä vihaiseksi ja noloksi. Hän oli yrittänyt tapella vastaan…No, hänen oli kyllä pakko myöntää, että hän olisi voinut ponnistella hieman enemmän, kun hän protestoi kaksikkoa vastaan. Mutta mitäpä tuo olisi auttanut. Ayame ja Shigure olisivat silti voittaneet – he olivat kuin jokin pysäyttämätön kone, kun he toimivat yhdessä. Yuki oli vain niin heikko ja voimaton isoveljeään ja vanhempaa serkkuaan kohtaan. Joskus tämä sai vain hänet niin ärtyneeksi, että hän olisi halunnut vain huutaa yliaktiiviselle parivaljakolle.

"Minä _yritin_, tapella vastaan", Yuki vastasi viileästi, puoliksi tiuskeassaan serkulleen. "Miksi edes välität?"

Hän hieman ärtyneenä, mutta silti uteliaasti Yuki katsoi nyt toista, miettien mitä hän oikein sanoisi, vain huomatakseen että Haru oli taas pilveilevä katse silmissään. Yuki päästi nyt uudestaan huokauksen, tajuten ettei Haru ollut oikein juttutuulella, vaikka hän olikin ja vielä tästä asiasta. Yuki vain toivoi, että pääsisi pian kotiin, että voisi ryömiä peittonsa alle ja vajota itsesääliin edes vähäksi aikaa. Vaikka hän esittäisi asian niin, että opiskelisi.

Yuki päästi uudestaan kiljaisun, koska oli uudestaan kastunut, koska Haru oli uudestaan pysähtynyt.

"Haru!" Yuki kiljaisi kääntyen serkkuunsa, valmiina huutamaan hänet aivan lyttyyn. Sanat kuitenkin kuolivat Yukin huulilla, kun hän näki Harun ilmeen. Hänen ilmeensä oli nyt surullinen ja Yukin yllätykseksi hieman väsynyt. Silmät suurina, Yuki avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta päättikin sulkea sen. Hän ei vain tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt Harua tällaisena; niin…niin _avuttomana_.

"Koska minä välitän", Haru vastasi hiljaa Yukin kysymykseen. Harmaahiuksinen teini tunsi, miten hänen poskipäänsä punehtuivat nyt hivenen noloudesta. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt enää mitä sanoa. Kaikki näytti olevan vain yhtä sotkua ja eikä se auttanut yhtään, että Haru vastasi hänen kysymyksiinsä niin yksiselitteisesti.

Yuki värähti hieman, kun Haru astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä, hänen katseensa Yukin silmissä. Yuki pystyi helposti näkemään miten tunteet pyörivät kaoottisesti Harun tummissa silmissä, mutta selvimpänä oli suru. Juuri silloin, eläinradan rotta tunsi toisen lämpimän kehon painautuvan vasten omaansa ja lohdutuksen, mikä se yllättäen toi. Punastuen pahasti, Yuki sanoi ärtyneesti: "Ha-Haru!! Mitä ihmettä oikein teet?!"

Vaikka Hatsuharu aina joskus toimikin hullusti, hän ei sentään koskaan tullut _näin_ lähelle. Puhumattakaan näin julkisella paikalla, vaikka siellä ei ollut ketään nähtävissä. Näytti aivan siltä, kuin itse sade olisi halunnut kätkeä heidät muiden katseilta tai jotain tuollaista.

"…älä taistele yksin", Haru lopulta sanoi, halaten Yukia tiukemmin kuin ennen, sateenvarjon lopultakin tipahtaessa hänen otteestaan maahan. Yukin silmät laajenivat, kun hän kuuli Harun sanat. Shokissa, hän katsoi Harua, kuitenkaan näkemättä hänen kasvojaan.

"Haru…sinä…Sinä olit _huolissasi_ minusta?" Yuki kysyi, tuntien itsensä vuosisadan idiootiksi, kun hän potkaisi itseään henkisesti. Tietenkään Haru ei ollut _niin_ pikkumainen tai ajattelisi, että hänellä oli _sellaisia_ "ongelmia". Ei, Haru ei ollut sellainen. Hän oli aina ollut täällä, tukien Yukia. Aina siitä päivästä lähtien, kun he olivat ensi kerran tavanneet ja Haru oli tajunnut, ettei vihannut Yukia. Eläinradan rotta tunsi miten Haru vain tiukensi otettaan hänestä, kun hän mumisi hänelle: "Tietenkin."

Yuki henkäisi, kun hän tunsi miten jokin hänen sisällään liikahti; aivan uudet, oudot tunteet, mitkä kieppuivat hänen sisällään. Hän päästi pienen, anteeksipyytävän hymyn, kun hän lopultakin vastasi halaukseen.

"…Ki-kiitos, Haru", hän kuiskasi, lopultakin päästen vapaaksi Harun halauksesta.

Läpimärkänä, mutta nyt paljon iloisempana Yuki katsoi toista, hymyillen lempeää hymyä. Hymyä, mikä ei ollut epäaito – mikä _ei voinut_ olla epäaitoudella pilattu. Yukin iloksi, hän pystyi nyt näkemään miten vanha Haru palasi, kuin vastauksena hänen hymyynsä. Tämän jälkeen, eläinradan härkä nosti hiljaa sateenvarjon maasta, suojaten heidät molemmat sateelta. Yuki vain hymyili, kun he alkoivat uudestaan kävellä, nyt tuntien itsensä vähemmän masentuneeksi. Tuntui aivan kuin raskas taakka olisi nostettu hänen sydämeltään, antaen hänen pitkästä aikaa nähdä maailman eri valossa, kuin ennen. Toverillinen hiljaisuus vallitsi heidän välillään, kun he vihdoinkin pääsivät Shiguren talolle. Yuki tunsi itsensä hieman surulliseksi, koska tiesi että Haru lähtisi niin pian. Hän ei kuitenkaan valittanut tai mököttänyt, vaan hymyili, kun Haru tarjosi hänelle sateenvarjoa takaisin. Harmaahiuksinen teini ravisti vain päätään, kun Haru kohotti vähän kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

"Pidä se. En halua, että kastut yhtään enempää!" hän vastasi, kun hän oli jo avaamassa ovea.

"…kysyin senseiltä niitä negatiiveja takaisin. Olin tulossa kertomaan sinulle tämän", Haru sanoi yllättäen, mikä sai Yukin jähmettymään. Hitaasti, hän kääntyi Haruun päin, vain nähden miten hän jo käveli poispäin. Hiljaa, hän päästi pienen hymyn ystävälleen, kun hän katseli miten tämä katosi illan harmauteen, kuitenkin erottaen punaisen sateenvarjon. Hymähtäen pehmeästi, Yuki kuiskasi hiljaa "kiitos" ja sitten meni sisälle, sulkien sen perässään.

Näytti aivan siltä, että loppujen lopuksi, päivästä tulisikin aurinkoinen…


End file.
